CICATRICES
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Zoro cae en una depresión que le incapacita vivir su vida a sus 20 años, no habla, no come, y aún así esta músculoso pero todo es demasiado gris. Afortunadamente, conocera a alguien de la misma mirada gris que el cielo, que ¿sera capaz de devolverle la sonrisa y el habla perdidos? Parejas: LawZo, Ace/Oc


Primera cicatriz

La mañana estba llena de colores grisaceos, tristones, con ciertos nubarrones negros, como es habitual. Zoro estiró sus músculos intentando alejar de su musculoso cuerpo esa pereza correspondiente a chico de veinte años, perezoso, y bostezó ampliamente como si fuera el rey león. Su cabello verdoso corto revuelto más de lo acostumbrado, señal de que tendría que cortarselo un poquito, le caía un poco por la frente, sí, definitivamente iba a cortarselo

-Ya te has levantado – Afirmó desde la puerta la voz, con mitad del cuerpo dentro de SU habitación, irrumpiendo la poca privacidad que tenía, aunque nunca la haya tenido ( _ni tendría)_ privacidad otra vez, no con el miedo que tenía su madre de que cometiera un suicidio. Bajó la mirada a sus pies descalzos y lo ignoró. Tomó el final de la enorme camiseta color gris y tiró de ella hacia arriba, dejando su cuerpo desnudo, la mujer captó la indirecta y se marchó recalcando que el desayuno estaba listo.

Se duchó tranquilamente y cubrió su cuerpo lo más rápido que le fue posible, no quería verse al espejo, no le gustaba, odiaba ver su reflejo o sombra siquiera.

El grito malhumorado de su madre lo despertó de su ensismamiento. Se había tomado más tiempo del que se supone para bajar. Suspiró, llegando a la planta baja sin expresión alguna, arrastrando los pies con un ritmo marcado.

-Come, hoy deberás hacerlo, así sea lo último que hagas… además vas a necesitarlo – Sentenció su madre, el peliverde asintió y tomó su lugar en la mesa sin probar bocado alguno. Frente a él una silla se mantenía vacía, ahora también odiaba a esa silla – Me tienes harta con tu depresión, ya te duro mucho, no? – Lo fulminó con la mirada, Zoro bajó la vista a su plato – También yo estoy triste! Maldita sea, Zoro!

El estruendo de los cubiertos, manotazos a la mesa de madera y la porcelana quebrarse inundaron sus oídos, cierró los ojos, suspiró y lamió su labio inferior nerviosamente.

-Amor… háblame, por favor – Susurró desde el otro lado de la mesa, sollozando. Zoro solo la miró y comienzó a comer, ella sonrió un poco, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y comienzó a limpiar el desorden de huevos revueltos y tostadas en el suelo– A partir de hoy, todas las tardes iras a hablar con alguien, de acuerdo? – Afirmó sin mirarla, sintió la temerosa mano de su madre acariciarle el cabello y alejarse dejando un calor sutil en su mejilla – Te amo amor, es por tu bien – Le besó la frente y ríe. Al menos ya está comiendo, pensó con un gran alivio en su corazón.

Entró al consultorio con el rostro escondido en una bufanda roja. El lugar era amplio y de un blanco _enfermizo (o eso creía Zoro)._ Algunas personas van y vienen, le pidieron que se sentara en un banco a fuera de la puerta que le correspondía, su madre entró al consultorio para hablar a solas con el hombre de suéter blanco _(maldición, todo es blanco_ ) piel morena, y cabello oscuro un poco revuelto.

-Hola, vienes a la cita introductoria? Porque no te había visto por aquí y mira que vivo en este lugar – Una voz grave un tanto risueña llegó a sus oídos, endulzando su día de repente, como por arte de magia, era suave y con un toque que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo agradable. Giró el rostro y se topó con una sonrisa suave, de labios finos. Lo primero que Zoro piensó es que tenía una hermosa sonrisa y segundo, que debía tener frio por el ligero toque violaceo – Oh! No tengo frio, una vez pase la noche entera fuera sin más que una camiseta y pantalones deportivos, me hice inmune– De nuevo le sonrió. Con los ojos ligeramente abiertos lo miró y barrió con la mirada, aquel chico podía escuchar o leer su mente?, él anchó mas la mueca y negó – No puedo leer tu mente, si es lo que piensas – Los orbes negros casi se le salen de las cuencas, sacó la mitad del rostro que escondía en la bufanda y su expresión sorprendida era notable ahora.

-Zoro, es tu turno – Habló su madre, torció la boca y la miró. Se levantó con lentitud, dirigiendo la vista a su "lector" e hizó una reverencia en forma de despedida.

-Espero verte pronto – Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y otra sonrisa – Por cierto, soy Law– Su madre lo llamó de nuevo y fue tirado hacia dentro del consultorio, pero Zoro solo pudo pensar en lo adecuado que es su nombre.

 _"Law..."_

Cada lunes, miércoles y viernes era el día de chistes malos, anécdotas y sonrisas de lado. Tenía exactamente ( _contando hoy)_ quince días de conocer a "Lawy" como le llama mentalmente. Ahora acostumbraba llevar a sus consultas un block de dibujo blanco y un plumón negro, era la única forma en que podía comunicarse con el otro, llegaba media hora antes a su cita para entablar alguna conversación.

-Hey! Que tal todo Zoro-ya? –Preguntó Law, saludando con una sonrisa caracteristica– Hace frio, cierto? – Zoro asientió y ocultó su barbilla en la suavidad del cuello alto de su suéter azul marino – Te mostrare un truco – Tomó las manos del peliverde y las rodeó con las propias. Los dedos largos y delgados acompañados de la frialdad le hacían tiritar, quería alejar sus manos y resguardarlas en los bolsillos, pero no podía, porque Law estaba soplando vapor por su boca sobre ellas y las frotó en un intento de crear fricción.

La verdad es que seguía teniendo frio, incluso más que antes, pero cuando Law le preguntaba si estaba mejor, solo asentía. Porque era verdad, se sentía mejor, más tibio, solo que por dentro de sí, justo en su pecho.

Ese día, la madre de Zoro aviso que llegaría tarde, no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría exactamente pero su hijo supuso que mucho, le había encargado a Portgas (Como _se llamaba su psicólogo)_ que de no aparecer en un rato, le llevara a casa por favor.

Esta sentado en un banco de concreto fuera de las instalaciones, mirando el cielo y escrutando con la nariz cada olor húmedo y frio del ambiente, cerró los ojos.

-Hace mucho frio como para que estés fuera, no crees? – Preguntó una voz que no logró _(ni quiso_ ) reconocer, una mano se colocó en su hombro y lo sacudió suavemente – Entremos, parece que seré tu chofer hoy – Bromeó, Zoro abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Ahí, un hoyuelo marcado justo arriba de la comisura derecha. Asientió y se levantó, sacudiendo la parte trasera de su pantalón. Portgas señaló el banco, miró, casi olvidaba su block.

Entraron al edificio, el aire tibio calienta su cuerpo tranquilamente, colándose por su ropa poco a poco.

-Ace! – Gritaron a sus espaldas, Portgas frunció el ceño y suspiró. Una figura delgada los arrebasó y se situó frente a ellos, extiendió ambas manos en señal de " _stop"_ – Detente, necesito un favor.

-Atiende a todos tus pacientes, no solo uno, y no me llames así, ya no estamos en la facultad – Reprendió, empujando a Zoro hacia la puerta _(que no sabía estaba a su lado)_ del consultorio, invitándolo a entrar.

-Vamos, será una última vez, te juro que ese niño es muy interesante, su mente esta tan nublada y llena de culpabilidad que es desquiciante! – Rió, Ace negó con la cabeza, sueltó un bufido y terminó por sonreír.

-Bien – Sueltó sin más, Zoro entró pero su doctor de cabellos negros no lo siguió. Antes de que se cierró la puerta tras él escuchó algo que llamó su atención, con la sola mención de su nombre _"Trafalgar Law, lo recuerdas? Te hable de él, ese chico es un pozo sin fondo de resistencia, pero le hare ceder, si paso más tiempo con él y me enfoco bien, conseguiré que…_ ", el chico de cabello negro largo y atado en una coleta pareció emocionado cuando las palabras salían de sus labios, no logró oír nada más.

Zoro se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio _(tan malditamente blanco como siempre)_ y esperó. Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió, Ace entró con una sonrisa y el cabello desordenado.

-Quieres hablar de algo mientras esperamos a que oficialmente sea hora de llevarte a casa? – Zoro negó con la cabeza, lo miró dudoso, abrió su block y garabatea algo.

 _"Law, de quien hablaban… es paciente de ese hombre?"_

Ace leyó el letrero y asientió. Rebuscó en el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio, muevió carpetas bien acomodadas y consiguió sustraer un pequeño álbum de fotos, lo abrió por la mitad y giró para que el peliverde pudiera verlo.

-Este de aquí soy yo en la facultad, el de al lado, el hombre delgado de cabello largo es Hiro Takao, mi mejor amigo – En la fotografía se muestraba a Ace sonriendo tiernamente, sus hoyuelos marcados felices en sus mejillas pecosas, pasando el brazo sobre los hombros del otro, Hiro ( _como sabía ahora, que se llama el hombre_ ) hacía una V con los dedos y se aferraba con un solo brazo a la cintura de su doctor. Cuando creyó que había mirado lo suficiente, escribió de nuevo en lo que queda sin usar de su hoja y se la muestró.

 _"La pose es sospechosa, y la forma en que te mira también lo es, sospechoso… muy sospechoso, algo que decir?"_

Esas palabras las habían aprendido de Law en una de sus charlas sobre compañeros escolares _(de Law, claro está, Zoro no asistia a clases desde… desde hace un tiempo)._ Ace carcajeó a pleno pulmón, niega y guarda las cosas.

-Hora de ir a casa jovencito – Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y Zoro salió del consultorio. Escuchó como Ace ponía la llave y caminaban en dirección al estacionamiento.

El viaje de regreso a su casa era tranquilo, lleno de canciones clásicas a volumen bajo y luces borrosas mezcladas con la noche que pasaba a sus lados. Se dejaba llevar por las notas de piano y violín. El trayecto parecía tan corto como una canción, al darse cuenta ya estaqba fuera de su puerta.

Tocó el timbre, su madre salió, Ace presionó el agarre sobre el hombro de Zoro, lo miró con temor pero sonrió. Dejándolo con la mujer.

Quizá estaba intranquilo porque había visto que su madre tenía bolsas enormes bajo sus hinchados ojos y olía a alcohol _(muy poco, pero notable)..._

 _TBC..._

 _Bueno, primer capi cortito, espero no haberos liado mucho con todo, resumido es que Zoro tiene una depresión que no puede hablar y conoce a Law en el consultorio, y Ace es un psicologo. Fin xD_

 _Nah, ya se ira descubriendo, espero con ansias el apoyo a esta pareja, porque de verdad, el LawZo vale la pena, y es inmovadora, así que gente, dejaos de tanto Zolu, ZoSan y por favor apreciad algo nuevo y que puede tener mucho fururo._

Mi peticion hoy sera Ideas para fics LawZo, a poder ser originales, y habra premio para el ganador~~

Dejad las propuestas en el revi~~


End file.
